Rain
by s . p . m u s e . p a t r o l
Summary: "Bonnie was glad it was raining; he couldn't see her tears." Bonnie/Damon interconnected scenes in the rain. HIATUS.
1. Tears Rain Down From The Sky

Hello Bamon fans! First off, thanks for choosing my story to read, it means a lot. :)

So this is my first fanfic – that I'm posting. It's a series of Bonnie/Damon one-shot type scenes, all set in the rain. Yey!

So here's the first one. Enough from me. Enjoy!

Tears Rain Down From the Sky

Bonnie slammed her car door shut.

"What do you want, Damon?"

He was standing on her front porch, the hood of his leather jacket doing little to protect him from the current downpour.

Why was he here? She didn't know. Seeing him standing outside her house as she drove past had come as quite a shock to her - she couldn't think of a single reason why he would be here. Unless he'd come to gloat.

_Grams._

Pain stabbed at her chest and she pushed the thought away.

But with the shock had come anger - anger at seeing him; that he dared to set foot near her house - it bubbled in her chest, threatening to consume her.

_Keep calm. He's not worth this._

With a deep breath to calm herself, Bonnie took a step towards him.

"Why are you here, Damon?" she pressed.

He was looking at her now, unconsciously moving towards her, and the look in his eyes scared her. Not the sorrow they held - the echo of regret - but how that made her feel.

Damon was a broken man after all. That night at the tomb he'd lost something too, a part of him. After a hundred and forty-five years of searching he'd thought he'd finally cracked it - a way to get Katherine back - and she hadn't been there.

_He deserves it_, Bonnie thought, and yet she couldn't push down the pity, the empathy she felt for him. It made her feel sick.

She would not feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve her sympathy.

She hated him.

He still hadn't answered her, but he continued to stalk slowly towards her, even as she pushed past him.

"If you're not gonna say anything can you just leave," her voice cracked on the last word and she flinched.

_Keep it together._

On the porch now, she reached inside her back pocket for her for keys. Rain dripped from her hair, down her face. It wasn't until she was fumbling with her keys, trying in vain to slot the right one into the hole by the door handle, that she realised her hands were shaking.

Steady hands reached over and removed the keys from her grasp.

"Can you just, give me five minutes?"

She couldn't look at him. She was sure that doing so would bring back a whole night of memories that she did not want to relive. But his voice startled her - it was hoarse, rough, like he hadn't slept in days - and she turned to face him.

His features were shadowed by his hood, the heavily falling rain obscured her vision, but from what she could make out Damon looked awful. His eyes were glassy, shrunken; dark purple circles bruised the skin underneath. He hadn't shaved and as he looked at her, she noticed how he seemed to look beyond her as if his thoughts were some place else.

Could he really have changed so much in a matter of days?

Her keys still dangled loosely from his right hand, so she focused on them instead of his face.

"Why should I?" she asked, but it didn't come off as forcefully as she would have liked.

"I wanted to... apologize," and even though the words sounded false in his emotionless tone, part of Bonnie believed him.

"For killing my Grams you mean?" she asked; anger laced her tone.

She had expected him to deny it, to get angry with her, to do _something_, so his answer surprised her.

"Y-yes."

Her head shot up. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at a place above her head, but she knew he meant what he was saying.

"I know I don't have a right to be, it's my fault she's dead, but if I said I regretted what I'd done I'd be lying. Let me finish-" he pressed, when she opened her mouth to protest - Bonnie pursed her lips, "I regret killing her, yes. But if hadn't gotten into that tomb I wouldn't have found out that Katherine wasn't in there," Bonnie rolled her eyes (Katherine this, Katherine that), "and I wouldn't want to nail that vampire bitch to the ground."

Bonnie had to fight off a laugh, her eyes widening in astonishment. She hadn't been expecting _that._

"Don't look so surprised," Damon said. His mouth was turned down at the corners, as if he were trying not to smile, "Katherine has a lot of enemies, including you if I'm right?" it came out as a question.

Bonnie deadpanned. To be truthful she hadn't really thought about Katherine at all - she'd been so adamantly blaming Damon (and Stefan, partly) for her Grams' death. But now that she thought it through, Katherine was the entire cause of this - she'd been the reason Damon had wanted into the damn tomb after all.

"I want her dead as much as you do," Bonnie answered, her tone ice cold, "if it weren't for her none of this would have happened."

Damon nodded, the look in his eyes was so intense, Bonnie had to look away, "That's why I'm here," a thread of guilt laced his tone - she knew he hadn't just come to apologize.

"Yes?" Bonnie pressed. She didn't feel like doing anything for Damon - or Stefan for that matter - but the damage that Katherine could cause in this town was bigger than all of them put together. There were more important things than Bonnie's grudge against the Salvatore brothers.

"I need to know..." Damon began sheepishly, as if he was sure Bonnie would refuse at any moment. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he continued, "I need to know that when the time comes you'll be on our side. You're a powerful witch Bonnie, but Katherine is strong, smart and ruthless and... we... me and Stefan, we... need you," he cringed on the last words, as if they caused him physical pain to speak, "to help us bring her down."

Bonnie didn't answer right away and for a while they stood there, staring at each other intently. She had already made her mind up - of course she would fight against Katherine - but something about the way Damon was acting today made her uneasy and so she continued to look at him, sizing the older man up. She smiled smugly when he squirmed - her gaze made him uncomfortable.

"Of course I'll help you," Bonnie answered coolly. She noticed when he blinked, clearly shocked, "it's not for your benefit Damon," his shocked demeanour faded, "I wanna protect this town and if that means working with you and Stefan then so be it. But if you make one wrong move I will-"

"Take me down, yeah I know," he cut in, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. She did not smile back.

"I think you should leave, Damon," she said dryly, scowling when he rolled his eyes.

"Fine little witch, until we meet again," he set off down her drive; she was staring after him when he turned back around, "and Bonnie?" she nodded slightly, encouraging him to go on. His face was set in that solemn, regretful expression again and she knew what he was going to say before he said it, "about your grandmother, I really am sorry."

After that he nodded, turned and set off down the empty street.

Bonnie was glad it was raining; he couldn't see her tears.

A/N: Getting off to an angsty start, I love a bit of angst don't you? ;)

It will eventually get more fun and romantic, (or whatever the Damon-equivalent of romantic is) but until then...

:D


	2. Higher Power

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything in this story. Sadly :(

A/N: Hello again! Just like to say thanks to all who reviewed and faved/alerted. It really made my day. I was grinning like a fool! :D

Here's the second instalment, hope you like!

Higher Power

Bonnie hated the rain. It was so... wet.

On that trip her and her Dad had taken the summer she turned fifteen, she'd known that the rain was wasted on her (_save it for someone who wants it_). No, the sunny beaches of California – that was her true calling. So she often wondered why she'd been born into Mystical Falls of all places.

Perhaps there was some higher power, hell-bent on torturing her. Perhaps they'd thought, "Oh, I know what we'll do, we'll have them bring her up in Mystic Falls where it rains a hundred and seventy five days a year. That'll teach her."

_Gee, thanks Higher Power, how considerate of you._

_Sigh._ Apparently the rain made her go crazy too.

It was raining when Bonnie got out of school, the dim light, from the still shining sun, filtered down through the shallow droplets of water; casting a reflection of multi-coloured light across the sky.

_Rain in disguise, _Bonnie thought, sullenly. She held a note book over her head (Biology – who cares?) as she speed towards her car.

It was a Wednesday – her least favourite day – and as Bonnie shuffled through her bag, ("Where are the damn keys?) she thought longingly of getting home and taking a long, hot bath.

_Ahhh._

It wasn't until Bonnie got to her car that she noticed _his_ parked right next to it.

"Hello, Bonnie."

She jumped – she hadn't noticed his face through the passenger seat window. The glass, along with the lightly falling rain, muffled his voice slightly, "did I scare you?" he grinned wickedly.

"You're so predictable Damon!" she spat, angry that he had been able to startle her. How like him to be sneaking around.

"On the contrary, little witch," he began, voice clearer now as he rolled his car window down, "if that were the case, you wouldn't have jumped so high."

Bonnie breathed a tortured sigh, turning away from him. She was unlocking her car door when she felt him behind her.

"Mmmm, what shampoo do you use? Is that papaya?"

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked, without turning to face him. She was unwilling to own to the fact that, yes, it was papaya.

"I want you to entertain me," he announced, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world – Bonnie rolled her eyes, "besides, Elena takes _forever_."

She spun around at that, blinking back the drops of rain gathering on her eyelashes as she stared up at him, "_Elena?_ Why are you picking up Elena?"

Damon smirked – as if he suspected that this would be her reaction to his words – before his expression turned dismayed, "Elena wanted me to... get her home to Stefan as soon as possible," his tone was sour, face contorted in disgust like saying the words make him feel nauseous.

Bonnie hung her head. Of course, Stefan was drinking human blood now, (and trying not to) it wasn't really something she could forget.

_This must be killing Elena,_ but she wouldn't think about that.

"H-how is Stefan?" Bonnie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Damon didn't seem to notice, "Meh, sulky, broody... same old Stefan," his tone was careless, but the way he was staring off into space, his whole frame tensed, made Bonnie think he felt otherwise.

"Damon."

His gaze shot down to focus on her, so fast she had to blink to clear her head.

Damon's stare was intense, "How do you think he is Bonnie?" the words were soft, despite the intensity of his gaze.

After a while Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and she looked away. Damon didn't move; she could still feel his gaze on her.

Discomforted, Bonnie cleared her throat, speaking before they could slip into awkward silence, "Right... well I'd... better go," she turned – intending to walk away from him – and her side collided with her car door.

She sucked in a breath at the mild stab pain - damn, she'd forgotten that was there.

A low chuckle could be heard behind her; she frowned at the sound.

"Erm... Bonnie?" Damon asked between snickers - she turned her glare on him, "there's a car in your way."

Bonnie huffed and with a final, "Go to hell, Damon!" she slipped into her car and slammed the door behind her.

His laughter could still be heard from the other side.

Starting the engine as soon as she could, Bonnie turned the heating up all the way – she had chills and they weren't just from the rain.

It was as she was reversing out of her parking space – car tyres squelching against the damp ground - when she remembered something, and she rolled the window down, poking her head out of the small space.

Damon was still smirking.

"And Damon, just a reminder, I want my keys back," she quirked an eyebrow at him and his smirk grew, "you're damn lucky I had a spare set!" she ducked her head back through the small space and glowered at him through the windshield.

"You know Bonnie, I think I'll hold on to them," Damon winked.

With a scoff Bonnie rolled the window back up – she vaguely registered how the rain created irregular patterns on the glass, the light from the sun lit up their smooth edges - and set of home.

Damon's laughter was still ringing in her ears.

A/N: Soooo... when I started this I intended it to be... fun? And then this happened. I was trying to create a parallel between the rainbow thing and Bonnie's conflicting feeling for Damon in this chapter – first it's tense, then they're laughing... But Bonnie seems to be warming to him slightly which is a good sign ;)

About Bonnie's keys... a few of you asked if Damon kept them and truthfully I hadn't even realised that until you'd said, haha, so I decided to incorporate it into the story; Damon having keys to Bonnie's house could come in useful after all.

Anyway, thanks for reading :D I know I'm not the best writer so I'd love some constructive criticism.

Oh and another thing, Bonnie will get less moody as the story goes on! At the moment I'm trying to make a point about how she really hates the... 'rain', but eventually she will like the 'rain'. She may even learn to love the 'rain'. Do you see what I'm getting at? ;)


	3. Good Day

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts for last chapter :D I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Meh.

I'm not sure about the time line on this one – its at some point during 2x01 but definitely after 1x21.

Anyway, hope you like!

Good Day

_Today is a good day_, Bonnie reminded herself as she pulled up outside the Salvatore home, _nothing will change that._

It _was_ a good day. Not only was Caroline doing fine, but she and Elena patched things up _and_ she had finally mastered that spell she'd been practising for weeks.

But the thought of seeing Stefan and Damon, especially after what happened on founder's day, made Bonnie feel queasy. A mixture of anticipation and guilt had settled in her stomach making it flutter uncomfortably – she was nervous.

But she shouldn't feel nervous. Bonnie was a strong, powerful witch; she could handle anything the Salvatore's threw her way. Or, she guessed, there was only one Salvatore she was particularly anxious to see.

Stefan, she was sure, had already forgiven her for her stunt on founder's day – Stefan was so understanding, the thought was almost enough to reassure her that he was good enough for her best friend – Damon on the other hand, was a different story.

Bonnie sighed as she got out of her car – the drizzling rain did nothing to affect today's added spring in her step – she wanted to get this over with.

_No_, she thought forcefully, _I will not think like that. Today is a good day._

All in all life was great – she was finally getting things back on track – and she would be damned if she let _Damon Salvatore,_ of all people, put a damper on her mood.

_No way_, she thought, as she knocked lightly on the front door.

It swung opened almost immediately and Bonnie tilted her head, blinking through the rain, to look at the figure in front her.

_Don't be Damon, don't be Damon..._

It was Stefan, his forehead creased into its ever present frown – but it relaxed a little when he realised who she was.

"Bonnie," he said simply, in his husky monotone, "Come in," he moved to the side, allowing her to slide past him – the sound of the falling rain echoed through the house from outside.

She was attacked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Oh wonderful, it's the sadist," Damon announced from his place near the fire – Elena was on the couch. He was scowling at her and she could understand why – she had tried to kill him after all – but Bonnie just stared back unfathomably.

_Good mood, good mood, good mood..._

Clearly the group had been having a conversation before she got here – you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Has she come to finish us off?" Damon continued, "As if Katherine isn't bad enough," he was trying to get a rise out of her, but Bonnie would not provide, even if she did hate being put in the same category as Katherine. She took a seat next to Elena and quietly asked if she was okay.

"She's here to help with the Katherine situation, Damon," Stefan was saying, but Bonnie barely heard him, "she promised... remember?"

Damon sneered, muttering something which sounded distinctly like, "I'll believe it when I see it," before turning back to the fireplace.

"I said I would help Damon," the words burst from Bonnie's mouth before she could stop them and Damon whipped around to face her, "I stand by my word."

He was staring at her, expression thoughtful, as if he were debating with himself whether or not to believe her, "So do I."

With an expression of what she hoped came across as sincerity, Bonnie faced him, her head tilting in the slightest of nods as she tried to reassure him of her allegiance to him and Stefan.

By some miracle, her attempt worked; Damon nodded in agreement.

"I'll believe you on one condition," Bonnie sighed internally – of course there was a catch.

"Yes?"

It was quiet for a while whilst Damon continued to stare - probably trying to intimidate her (_Yeah right_) - and the only sounds Bonnie could hear were soft breathing and the _thud, thud,_ as rain continued to strike the side of the house. Until-

"Stop trying to kill me."

Bonnie grinned at him disarmingly; he knows she would never agree to that.

"I can't promise anything."

Damon smirked back at her but said no more on the matter; Stefan and Elena continued to watch the exchange, their brows furrowed in concern at the pair's words.

_Oh so serious_, thought Damon.

"Have we missed something?" Stefan asked Damon, at the same time Elena addressed Bonnie, "You're in an awfully good mood?" her tone was questioning.

"Today is a good day," Bonnie replied simply; Stefan was ignored.

"So," Damon continued, "where were we...?"

An hour later, Bonnie was hugging Elena goodbye at the front door. She cocked her head to the side when Elena stared at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Elena looked at her suspiciously, but her tone was concerned.

Bonnie was surprised by the question – if anything she was _better_ than okay.

"Of course, why would you think I wasn't?"

"_Because_," Elena began, as if the answer was obvious, "you and Damon were almost... civil."

Bonnie laughed – she could say that again – and without another word, hurried back to her car.

It had stopped raining now and Bonnie smiled, her good mood still very much intact.

A/N: YEY! Good mood Bonnie! There is a serious lack of angst in this but I did want to include some Bonnie/Damon banter. I hope you liked it. And the rain wasn't really a major point in this one but it will be in the next few chapters which I am very excited about!

I might update earlier with the next chapter cause I thought that this one was a bit crap :( but oh well!

Oh, and if it sounded like I was insulting Stefan at any point in this chapter, I WASN'T! I love Stefan, he's lush ;D

I know it was short, but tell me what you thought and I'll try and update soon :D

Have a good day!


	4. Hot Weather Man

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Vampire Diaries._

_Enjoy! :D_

Hot Weather Man

Wrapping her thin coat around her tighter, Bonnie stepped out of the Mystic Grille, into the drizzling rain.

_Stupid weather forecast. Clear skies, huh?_

In her blind belief of the hot weather man Bonnie had walked here; how she wished she had brought her car. She would never trust hot weather men ever again.

Luckily the rain was light; nothing she couldn't handle. Too bad her coat held a different story - the thin material was already drenched right through, cooling her skin, causing her to shiver.

_Curse that weather man_, she thought dryly, setting off down the dark street - it was a long walk home. Her feet made comforting _splash_es in the rain.

"Need help, little witch?"

White hot anger ran through Bonnie's veins.

_Ugh. Not now!_

"No, Damon, I don't need anything from you, leave me alone," she said deprecatingly, before turning away. She attempted to set off down the street again but, with vampire speed, he blocked her way.

Damon let out a low whistle, clutching his hand to his chest, "That hurt."

Bonnie laughed mockingly. The sound was loud and raucous and she sound insane but, as she registered the astonishment on Damon's face she knew it was worth it.

"You know what else hurts?" she asked and watched with a satisfied grin as Damon's face crumpled in pain.

Bonnie focused all of her energy on making Damon suffer - he crouched down in pain, trying in vain to block her power out.

She didn't realise how much it drained her until she stopped; she swayed were she stood.

"What... was... that for?" Damon gasped out, his hands clutching onto his head as he recovered.

"You were annoying me," she shrugged carelessly.

"I thought we were on good terms?"

"We were, until you turned Caroline into a vampire," Bonnie spit the last few words.

"Hey!" Damon bit out, straightening up to look at her, "that was Katherine, not me. It was just my blood, which you convinced me to give her, so this is as much your fault as it is mine."

Bonnie pursed her lips; she knew how true _that_ was.

"Here's a thought," Damon began and Bonnie scoffed in annoyance, "how about, I give you a lift home and we never talk about who's to blame for Caroline's becoming a vampire again," she pursed her lips again, his offer becoming more and more appealing by the second, "Oh, come on! We can... listen to Katy Perry and talk about witchy stuff. Or not," he added when Bonnie glared at him.

She stood still a while, pretending to contemplate her decision – though she already knew her answer – before stalking off in the direction of the parking lot.

Seeing his car across the lot, she stalked ahead of him.

Bonnie felt the gust of wind before she realised what it was.

"Hop in," Damon cheered, now standing in front of her – she would have been surprised if she hadn't known better.

He was holding the passenger door open for her, and she slid into the car without a seconds thought – the door closed soundlessly behind her. She hated Damon, yes, but it was raining and she was wet and the walk home was _so long_. So she would accept his offer – just this once.

Seconds later, Damon was in the driver's seat, starting up the engine before they drove off into the dark night.

The ride home was quiet at first – Damon tried many times (and failed) to engage Bonnie in conversation, but she would have none of it. She ignored him adamantly – so he was driving her home, that didn't mean she had to talk to him – until he called her out on it.

"Oh come on Bonnie," he pouted childishly, "you can't ignore me forever."

Bonnie scoffed, muttering under her breath, "I can try."

Damon smirked down at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

_Stupid vampire hearing._

Still she ignored him, "Just except it Bonnie," he began, his voice excessively cheery - Bonnie frowned, "at some point you will have to talk to me. I'm giving you a ride, it would be a shame to just toss you out of the car and make you walk home."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. That was his threat? She was a witch for God's sake.

"I am a witch!" she announced forcefully, "If you think I can't handle a little rain then you are-" she stopped short, realising her mistake.

Damon was grinning ear to ear, "See," he said, putting emphasis on the word – the sound pierced through her, making her flinch, "told you you'd have to talk to me."

Bonnie said nothing; she would not make that mistake again. With a huff she turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Real mature," Damon muttered, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Bonnie glared at him.

It had been quiet for only a moment – Bonnie continued sulking, scowling at Damon when he whistled cheerfully under his breath – when Bonnie felt the car start to slow down.

"What are you doing?" the words burst from her lips instantly – silent treatment forgotten.

"Well," Damon began without looking at her, "I hear that being thrown out of a car at high speed is bad for you and seeing as you _clearly_ don't want a ride home..."

He wasn't seriously going to...?

Damon ducked his head, squinting at the dark night through the windshield – the wiper-blades continued to wash the traces of rain away. He gestured with his hand, "I think there's a bus stop right over there-"

"Fine I'll talk to you!" she burst out angrily, "you're so petty!"

_Damn!_

Damon turned to face her and the small smile on his lips was unsettling, "thought you could handle the rain?" Bonnie scoffed, glaring at him again – Damon scowled, "If you keep doing that it'll become permanent."

"Well I only do it around you," she retorted.

Smiling again, Damon winked at her, "Glad to know I have such an effect on you."

"Oh, as if," he barked a laugh; Bonnie couldn't help but laugh herself.

They were approaching her house now and, strangely, Bonnie found that she didn't want to leave just yet.

_It's the heat_, she told herself, _his car is warm, that's all._

"Okay little witch," Damon began, sighing dramatically, "this is your stop, get out," Bonnie rolled her eyes at his offhand tone, "and for the record, don't expect any more rides from me. I have better things to do than chauffeur little witches around town, I'll have you know."

She was about to reply that she knew that – "_I don't expect anything from you Damon_" – when she remembered something.

Bonnie smirked, "Oh, I think you will."

Damon quirked an eyebrow, replying sarcastically.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because, Damon," she smiled innocently, "you owe me... remember?"

Damon's mouth turned down in a sneer as he remembered what he'd said to her at the _Founder's Day Parade_. But that had been before...

"That was before you tried to kill me," he tilted his head to the side, a smug grin replacing the sneer as if that were the end of the matter.

He should have known better.

Bonnie shrugged, her hand reaching for the car door, "Doesn't matter. You still said it," she slammed the car door shut and Damon almost flinched at the sound it made, "and you stand by your word _remember?"_

With a frown Damon pushed a button on the dashboard; the passenger seat window rolled down fluidly and he stared angrily at her now smiling face.

He had intended to retort – something angry, insulting, he was sure it would make him feel better – but Bonnie interrupted.

She grinned smugly at him through the window, "_You owe me, Damon_," she said, dragging out the sentence as if she thought it hard for him to understand, "and one day I intend to collect on that debt," his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

With a final disarming smile and a, "Thanks for the ride, Damon," she patted the side of his car and turned, heading towards her front porch. Damon glared after her.

He was distracted the whole way home, his features twisted into a frown and his thoughts permanently fixated on Bonnie Bennett.

_Infuriating, little witch._

_**A/N:** Soooo I know I said I'd have this out earlier but... that plan failed. Sorry :(_

_Anyway, I'm quite proud of this chapter, it's a lot longer than the others and I wanted some more Bamon banter before its get angsty again._

_I'm very excited about the next chapter! It will be full of angst and suspense and... DUN DUN DUUUUUN, an attack! Who will save the day I wonder?_

_I hope you like this chapter :D Review! Because it makes me smile when I see your comments and I love to know what you think about how the stories progressing so far._

_Until next time... cyaaaaa! :D_


	5. Saved By The Salvatore  Part 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries :(_

_**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts from the last chapter :D hope you liiiike!_

Saved by the Salvatore

Part 1

She really needed to start using her car more often – it seemed like every time she set foot out the door lately, she was drenched by the rain. But this wasn't just rain – this was a storm.

As if in confirmation of her thoughts thunder rumbled over head, a bolt of lightning split the sky in two. And still the rain carried on – falling so heavily, it bounced of off the hard ground beneath her feet – as if nothing had disturbed it.

Relentless.

_Crack_.

Bonnie heard the sound before she felt the impact. Her foot gave out beneath her and she fell sideways; catching the nearest lamppost in her hands, Bonnie held on for dear life. Her hip collided with the strong metal of the post and she sucked in a breath at the jolt of pain.

_Oh, well. At least it wasn't the ground._

Bonnie scanned the ground near her feet, disoriented – it had all happened so fast. Reaching down, she took off her shoe and, bringing up to her face, Bonnie inspected the damage.

_Oh fantastic_, she thought staring at the black, plastic heel now hanging by a thread from the end of her shoe. _The one time I wear heels._

Bonnie ripped the offending heel off angrily and, throwing it to the ground, took off down the street again; the different levels of her feet upsetting her balance.

_That's the last time I buy cheap shoes._

She was only three blocks from her house when she recognised the short cut – a narrow lane which would take her right to the top of her street. Bonnie rarely used it – the lane was creepy and she did not like going down it on her own, especially in the dark – but she was in no mood to travel the long way home so, with a tortured sigh, she set off down the long lane.

It was dark, darker than it was outside, the tall buildings on either side of her cast a sinister shadow across the narrow space.

Bonnie quickened her pace.

She was about half way down the rain-damp lane when she felt it – a change in the atmosphere – and she slowed down, almost coming to a stop, as she spun around to look behind her...

Nothing.

Bonnie let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding with a small chuckle.

_Of course there's nothing_, she thought, turning back around.

Bonnie's scream echoed off of the stone walls; she stumbled back a step.

There, at the end of the tunnel, was a figure, completely enclosed in the darkness, yet Bonnie could still see them. They were tall, broad shouldered, definitely a man, standing stock still as if the heavily falling rain didn't faze him at all. But Bonnie knew that he wasn't an ordinary man – she could sense it, the power he emanated – he was a vampire.

Without a seconds thought Bonnie's 'fight or flight' instinct kicked in, and she raised her palm, prepared to fight...

And then they were gone.

Bonnie turned her head, frantically searching for some sign of the vampire, but the dark night and the droplets of rain clinging to her eyelashes made it hard for her to see. She turned again, her laboured breathing the only sound she could hear – where had they gone?

There was a rush of wind to her right and Bonnie turned to the sound. She didn't realise what a mistake that was until rough hands grabbed her from behind, forcing her head to the side, and sharp fangs pierced the skin of her neck.

She screamed through the pain.

But Bonnie would not be beaten. She was a witch and, clearly, this idiot vampire had underestimated her. She raised her palm again, ignoring the pain and began muttering the incantation...

Another gust a wind and then something slammed into the vampire at her neck with such force, it sent them both sprawling to the hard ground.

Bonnie stumbled back from the impact, but righted herself, turning to see who or what had attacked the vampire with a sigh of relief. Instinctively she clutched a hand to her neck and, feeling the blood that continued to seep from the wound, she looked down in horror, momentarily forgetting about the brawl that continued across the lane.

The skin of her neck was mauled – the wound the vampire had created grown larger when he had been ripped away from her by the unknown force – the area already matted with her blood although it continued to seep inexorably down her shoulder blade. Bonnie gagged, feeling suddenly dizzy – she'd never been too fond of blood.

It took all of her energy to lift her head and focus her blurred vision on the vampire's lifeless body. He was still, face was contorted in a silent scream and, even through her obscured vision Bonnie could see the sharp wooden stake protruding from his chest. Where had that come from?

She turned to the person now standing over him and, when she recognised them, chocked out their name breathlessly.

"Damon?"

Damon's head shot up so fast Bonnie swayed where she stood, but Damon was there in an instant to keep her upright, one hand gripping the small of her back, the other lifting her chin.

"Bonnie. Bonnie can you hear me?" Damon asked firmly, the grip on her chin tightening when she began to close her eyelids. They were too heavy.

"Open your eyes, Bonnie look at me," his tone so demanding that she almost did what she said. But she was too tired, she just wanted to sleep.

Damon's hand moved to the skin of her neck and she winced internally, "You've lost a lot of blood," his voice muffled over the pounding in her ear.

_I'll say._

"Stay with me Bonnie," Damon tried again fruitlessly, but the conviction had left his voice. In one smooth jolt, Bonnie felt the ground disappear from under her as she was lifted effortlessly into Damon's arms.

She felt safe there, curled up against Damon's chest – he smelt like aftershave, the kind her dad would buy and something spicy – and if she was lucid enough she probably would have told herself she was insane. But as Damon began to move, to where she didn't know, and she felt the panic fade, she leaned further into his chest and allowed the world to slip away.

**A/N:** _So this originally supposed to be longer but I'm splitting it into two 'cause it was doing my head in! I have a feeling that this fic is gonna be longer than I planned because the plot hasn't really kicked in yet, buuuut it's not a real plot because these are supposed to be one-shot type-ish but anyway :D_

_How do you like Damon to the rescue? Great innit? ;D And before anyone asks, I know that Bonnie is an all powerful witch but everyone has their bad days and how else was I suppose to write about HeroDamon? ;D_

_Review! Because you know you want to and it makes my day :D and I'll try and have the next chappy up ASAP! Oh and also I've enabled anonymous reviews._

_Have a good evening or day depending on which country you're in. 'Til next time! :D_


	6. Saved By The Salvatore  Part 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries :( If I did Bamon would happen. RIGHT NOW!_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for all the reviews and favs from the last chapter :D happy reading!_

Saved by the Salvatore 

Part 2

Bonnie woke up to the feel of the icy rain stinging the skin of her face. She opened her eyes slowly – moisture gathering on her eyelashes in an instant – and stared at the scene in front of her. Leather jacket, pale rain-wet skin, strong, stubbly jaw. The sight of Damon was enough that the events of the night came rushing back to her.

The vampire, the attack; a feeling of terror clawed at her chest as it replayed in her head. But then she remembered Damon, finding her, killing the vampire. _How did he find her? How did he know about the vampire?_ Both are questions she should have been asking herself, but she didn't because an image was forming in her head, one of Damon, his fingertips tracing gently down her cheek as he held her barely conscious form in his arms.

Bonnie shivered and if her mind wasn't still hazy she would have cursed the thought away. But her mind _was_ hazy and she felt weak and it took all of her energy to whisper the next word into the humid, night air.

"Damon."

Damon eyes shifted down to look at her so fast it made her head spin and she blinked her heavy eyelids a few times to try and clear it.

"Bonnie," Damon whispered his hand coming up to cup her chin as her eyelids fluttered closed again. His steps slowed down, though Bonnie barely noticed in her barely conscious state. _Why is that?_

"What's wrong with me?" she asked aloud, her voice a hoarse whisper. She didn't understand. She'd been unconscious, her body had recovered, and she should be feeling better not worse. So why was she finding it so hard to stay awake?

She caught a brief glimpse of Damon's expression in her blurred vision, dark hair wet, his teeth bared in a cringe as his eyes lingered on her neck, and suddenly she realised.

"Stupid vampire."

The vampire had bitten her and she was losing blood. Now that she thought about it, it was obvious; she could feel the blood oozing from the wound.

"I hope you aren't talking about me," Damon joked, but Bonnie didn't answer. She was slipping away again.

"Bonnie, Bonnie..." Damon's voice was fading, muffled through the _splash splash_ of the rain and the pounding in Bonnie's head.

She wasn't sure how long it took them to get to her house, but then Damon was balancing her on one arm, reaching into his pocket ("I knew these would come in handy,") and desperately trying to shake Bonnie awake.

"Bonnie," he began, voice loud and clear and Bonnie could just make out what he was saying through the haze in her mind, "Bonnie, I need you to invite me in."

In any other situation she would have answered with a flat out "No," but she was tired and wet and she couldn't think and, just this once, it was easier to give Damon what he wanted.

"_Comin,_" she slurred, her eyes still closed, so it was a shock when Damon was through the front door, in the living room and lowering her gently onto the couch in less than a second.

Warm air hit her wet, freezing cold body so forcefully that Bonnie felt exposed. Somehow being wet felt so much worse when the air around you was dry.

Damon hovered over her for a while, checking her temperature and inspecting the skin on her neck.

"Damon," she bit out in warning, because he was a vampire and there was blood everywhere and she really didn't feel like getting eaten alive today.

"Shush, Bonnie," there was humour in his voice as he answered her unspoken forewarning, "I am over one hundred and fifty years old, I think I can exercise some self-control."

Bonnie sighed in relief but said no more on the matter – she had no choice but to trust Damon, just this once – sinking further into the comfort of her couch.

_Crunch._

She was jolted from her sleepy haze by the sound – like something breaking the surface of skin – her eyes flying open to stare at the source.

From his position kneeling on the carpeted floor next to her, Damon was slowly bringing his arm up to her face – the flesh of which was punctured by a semi-circle of teeth marks – a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked in shock, pushing his arm away from her.

Damon frowned, breathing a dramatic sigh, "Don't be difficult, little witch," Bonnie scowled warningly, "you need to drink my blood to heal."

"Ew, gross, I'm not doing it," she slurred, watching as Damon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't realise you were so childish."

"Whatever I'm still not doing it."

"You have to, or you will die!"

"I'll take my chanc-" she was cut off when Damon forcefully pressed his steadily bleeding arm against her mouth.

Instinct kicked in as soon as the blood touched her lips and it was all Bonnie could do to try and squirm away from it. She knew the blood would help her, but she had been there, done that and it was not a good experience.

"Look," Damon was saying casually, even as Bonnie struggled against him in vain, "I know this might put a damper on your I-hate-all-vampires attitude, but I can't take you to a doctor, too many questions, so the only way I can heal you is by giving you my blood. Sorry," he finished sounding anything but.

Bonnie barely heard him, having put all of her energy in to trying to shuffle away. But a part of her knew that the damage was done and, as much as she hated the fact, she had already taken enough of Damon's blood to heal her.

She sank against the couch in defeat, swallowing the rest of the blood Damon offered before he pulled away, "There you go. Now that wasn't so bad was it," he said cockily, grinning in triumph.

Bonnie mumbled something incoherent before closing her eyes – the sleep deprivation she felt was taking over.

"Sleep now," she could still hear Damon's masculine tones in her sleepy state and she vaguely registered being lifted from the couch, before exhaustion outweighed everything else and she drifted off for the second time that night.

**RAIN**

_**A/N:** So the mystery of the keys has been solved :D and as Farie Insignias mentioned Bonnie would have to invite him in so. Voilà! I bet she'll be kicking herself in the morning._

_I have a few questions also._

_First off, do you think that I keep Bonnie and Damon in character and, if not, what can I do to improve? I think Damon was maybe a little too nice in this chapter but I am trying to build on their relationship so..._

_Secondly, was the writing in the last chapter when Bonnie got attacked okay? It was really hard to write and 'action' isn't really my thing, but how do you think I did?_

_Thirdly, how are you liking the Bamon goodness so far? :D_

_And lastly, is rain-wet a word? :S_

_It's been a... weird week and that's why its taken me a while to update but I'll update ASAP with the next chapter. So review and fav and alert etc... _

_Have a good daaaaaay! And if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask :D_


	7. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(**_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts from the last chapter. Sorry this took a bit longer than expected, this weeks been manic. But it's longer so I hope that makes up for it.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_

Dream a Little Dream of Me

_She walked bare foot along the beach, the grey, gritty sand between her toes. It was quiet, the only sound coming from the lightly falling rain as it bounced off of the otherwise motionless sea. The deep body of water was a stormy grey colour – almost black – an exact match of the cloudy sky over head, but the current climate did nothing to damper Bonnie's spirits._

_She sat down on a large rock jutting out from the otherwise undisturbed sand, not caring that it was wet and stared out at the distance horizon. The air was humid and briny as she breathed it in._

"_You'll catch a cold." _

_The deep, velvet tone was so familiar she didn't even flinch in surprise, or turn around to face him as he approached her. Instead she looked down at her white cotton dress which barely went passed her knees and her naked feet._

_"I'll take my chances."_

_And then he was by her side and catching her chin in his gentle hands, forcing her to look at him. His smile was warm but he raised one long eyebrow as if daring her to challenge him. He took off his dark, leather jacket revealing the thin, white shirt underneath and draped it around her shoulders, wet from the rain._

"_But I won't," his icy blue eyes looked down at her with such determination and warmth that she couldn't refuse him._

_Bonnie smiled disarmingly, "Thank you Damon."_

_He sighed, tensed shoulders relaxing in an instant before leaning down, eyes on her parted lips, "Anything for you."_

_Their lips brushed and-_

Bonnie woke with a jolt, sitting up in bed, eyes snapping open as she frantically searched her otherwise empty room. _Empty._ Bonnie lay back in bed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding; she could hear the rain falling steadily outside. Just like in her dream.

She put her head in her hands still disorientated from sitting up so fast. Memories of the previous night came rushing to the surface.

_Bad day... stupid vampire... attack... other stupid vampire... saved my life... blood... really bad day... _the thoughts replayed in her mind on a loop. _The dream..._ that was harder to explain.

As much as the thought annoyed her, Bonnie knew very little about vampires. Her knowledge was limited to the few paragraphs concerning them in her Gram's _Grimore_ – which were mainly about how to kill or incapacitate them – and that cheesy teen, romance novel Caroline had simply _begged_ her to read.

But, she mused, there had to be an explanation. There was no way she'd be dreaming about Damon – especially like _that_ – unless there was some weird, vampy reason for it.

Maybe Damon had planted the dream in her mind – Elena had told her that they could do that – or maybe...

**(R)**

Half an hour later, Bonnie was washed and changed and heading downstairs to make herself some breakfast. It was eight-thirty, far too early to be getting up on a Saturday, but her dad wasn't home – no change there – so there was no one to disturb.

She was planning on visiting Elena today – she was sure that her best friend knew more about vampires than she did and was hoping Elena could shed some light on the current situation, not that she was planning on telling her about the dreams – and she was musing over the best time to go when she entered the kitchen.

"Well good morning."

Bonnie clutched a hand to her heart, taking a deep breath. Her first instinct had been to grab the nearest knife off of the kitchen worktop and throw it at the source of the voice. But then she'd recognised them – a fact she was none too happy about – and had thought better of it.

"Sorry," he said amusement in his voice, and she turned to see his face stretching into a grin, "did I scare you?"

"Idiot," she yelled, seriously rethinking throwing the knife at him, "what are you doing here?"

Damon scowled playfully, "Well that's no way to treat your guest."

"You are not my guest. Now get out!"

Damon smirked again and that's when she remembered. She had invited him in, into her house, whenever he liked. "Oh crap," she said aloud.

"Don't worry. I won't sneak into your house in the dead of night," Damon said dramatically and something about the way he raised his eyebrows suggestively made her shiver.

"Ew," Bonnie muttered in an attempt to pass it off as disgust. Damon rolled his eyes before turning to the kitchen stove. It was only then that Bonnie recognised the aroma filling the air.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hit of worry lacing her tone.

Damon turned to her, smiling brightly, frying pan in hand, "Well, what does it look like?" he said cheerily, tilting the pan so the contents were revealed to her.

"Eggs?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, "you're cooking me _fried eggs_?"

"Do you prefer scrambled?"

Bonnie actually laughed at that; the sound was breathless as the gravity of the situation settled in.

"You, resident vampire 'bad boy' of Mystic Falls," she teased, making quotation marks with her fingers in the air, "are making me breakfast?" she folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to answer.

Damon pursed his lips, "Oh, I'm sorry, but who saved who's life last night?"

She instantly opened her mouth to retort but, realising that she really couldn't think of anything to say, let it fall closed again. Damon smirked at her from across the room, "That's what I thought you'd say."

_Dammit!_ She hated when he won one over on her.

For the next five minutes Bonnie said nothing, merely stared into a corner of the room whilst Damon continued to prepare her breakfast – a thought which still seemed unbelievable to her. The only sound which could be heard was the rain as it continued to pound off of the windows outside, so she was startled when the silence was interrupted.

"Breakfast is severed little witch," Damon announced and the sound seemed so loud to her ears that she jumped in her chair. Damon chuckled, before setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her.

Bonnie stared down at it warily, "And you're sure you haven't poisoned it?" her tone was serious, but they both knew she was joking.

"Why would I save your life and then try to kill you?" he took a seat opposite her.

"Are you going to keep bringing that up?"

"Yep."

Bonnie sighed, "I guess this means you don't own me anymore."

"I guess not," he replied smugly.

It was as they were eating that Bonnie realised something and she turned to Damon – ignoring the far too cheerful tune he was humming – when she said, "Hey, Damon."

"Hmmm," he stared at her, surprised by her tone (she wasn't usually so civilised when speaking to him).

She had planned to ask Elena this question, in the hope that she knew more about it than she did. But after all, who knew more about vampires than a vampire?

"When someone drinks a vampire's blood," Damon smirked. He had expected her questions to be about that, "do you know if they can experience any... side-effects?" choosing her words carefully.

Damon's smirk vanished; he wasn't expecting _that_.

"What kind of side-effects?"

_Oh no,_ she had hoped he wouldn't ask that question.

"Well," Damon pressed.

_Think fast!_

"Let's say, hypothetically," she added hastily, watching as he rolled his blue eyes, "that you were to give your blood to someone. And let's say that, that person were to have... dreams..." Bonnie almost choked on the word.

Damon grinned, ear-to-ear, "Are you having dreams about me, Bennet?"

"I said hypothetically!" she snapped. His grin grew wider.

"Well, for interest's sake," he began, feigning solemnity, "what are these dreams about?"

"_Dream_, it was just once and is that really relevant?"

"Yes."

Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"We were – _hypothetically!_ – on a beach..." she paused, unwilling to continue.

"_And_?" he leaned forward in his seat, _far_ too eager for her to go on.

"And... that's it," she would skip the finer details.

"Oh," was all he said, leaning back again in his chair and Bonnie thought he seemed disappointed.

It was silent for a moment, Bonnie waiting impatiently for him to explain whilst he stared off into space thoughtfully.

"Well," she pressed. Damon snapped to attention, looking over at her as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"Oh, no, no, vampire blood doesn't have those kinds of side-effects."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "What?" she rose from her seat, feeling suddenly furious, "and you just let me _ramble_ on-"

"Yeah pretty much-"

"Oh get out," she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks.

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked but, surprisingly, he obliged. Grabbing his usual leather jacket from the back of a kitchen chair he made for the back door.

"As you wish little witch."

"Wait!" a thought suddenly occurred to her, "why are you here?" she asked, confused.

For once there was no sarcastic comment, no patronizing smirk or eye-roll. He looked at her, genuinely, and said, "I slept on the couch," he twisted the door knob, "wanted to make sure you were okay."

Damon pulled the collar of his jacket up and hung his head in an attempt to shield himself from the rain as he stepped outside.

And then he was gone, leaving Bonnie alone, speechless and more confused than ever.

_**A/N: Phew, I've had writers block all week and then I cranked this out in a few hours. YEY!**_

_**So I wanted to show the fluffy side of Damon in this chapter, how did I do? And if there's anything that I haven't cleared up do tell me, I'm very forgetful :S**_

_**And I also wanted to ask, what's the weather like where you live? SERIOUSLY! It's been snowing all week here (LIGHTBLUB! I should do a chapter about that, it's a bit like rain isn't it?) and I just wondered what it was like everywhere else, so do tell :D**_

_**Review if you like, I cause I love hearing what you think. The reviews from the last chapter were so long. I loved it! I should ask questions more often.**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to bed :D nighty night, hope you enjoyed it. I'll update ASAP!**_


	8. What Is It With You Two?

_**I DISCLAIM!**_

_**A/N: Argh! Sorry this took so long, I haven't been able to find the time to write. And thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted. I got LOADS of reviews last chapter. I love you people!**_

What Is It With You Two?

"Vanilla."

"Strawberry."

"Vanilla."

"Strawberry."

"I think I know my best friend better than you, thank you very much," Damon scoffed, "It's Vanilla!"

"What are you two yelling about?" Elena entered the room then, staring at the two in disbelief.

"Elena-" Damon began before Bonnie cut in; she did not like the way he said her friend's name.

"Elena, tell him you like Vanilla," folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Bonnie glared at him when Damon whispered under his breath, "Strawberry."

"Y-" Elena began in confusion; she knew that they argued about a lot of things, but this? "You're fighting about ice cream?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes – instantly hating the action as she was reminded of a certain someone – before answering simply, "Yes. Now which do you prefer, Vanilla or _Strawberry_?" she spoke the last word in disgust, watching as Damon rolled his eyes. _See what I mean?_

"Actually, you're both wrong."

The voice came from the top of the stairs and all three of them looked up expectantly as Stefan descended them.

"Her favourite is Mint Chocolate Chip," he said, coming to a stop behind Elena. She stared up at him lovingly.

"Disgusting," Bonnie voiced aloud, failing to notice when her and Damon rolled their eyes at the couple in sync.

Elena torn her gaze away from Stefan again to look at them, her brow furrowed suspiciously, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Cooking dinner," Damon answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bonnie nodded in affirmation.

"_Right_, we'll leave you to it then," putting emphasis on the words, Elena took Stefan's hand and led him out of the room, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone; they didn't noticed when Stefan sent his brother one last, quizzical look.

For a time they simply stared at each other, daring the other to look away. Damon was the first to give in and with a slight scoff and a roll of his eyes he turned backing to the lasagne he was making.

"I take it you didn't tell her then?"

"That depends, to what are you referring?"

Bonnie unfolded her arms, taking a step towards him when he refused to face her, "You know what I'm talking about. I don't want Elena to find out about what happened last night... she'll only worry."

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, "Well that's all well and good but how do you intend to keep it from her?"

Still he didn't look at her and Bonnie leaned against the kitchen counter so she could face him. His features were set into a deep frown.

"Well the only way Elena will find out is if you tell her-"

"Then how do you intend to keep me from telling her?"

And, finally, he turned to face her, lips pursed, eyebrows raised challengingly. Bonnie's first instinct was to scowl, threaten his well-being – something like that – but then she realised that that had never gotten her anywhere with Damon before and she widened her eyes in what she hoped looked like sincerity.

"Please Damon."

Bonnie could count the amount of times she'd seen Damon Salvatore looking vulnerable on one hand – there was that time on Founder's Day, both times at the tomb – this... was not one of those times.

The challenge in his eyes faded to be replaced by _nothing_, his features set into a look which was completely unfathomable. Bonnie merely stared back at him; if Damon was anything it was impatient.

Finally, Damon turned away, a scoff leaving his lips before he begrudgingly replied, "Fine. I had nothing to gain anyway."

Bonnie smiled to herself. _Too easy._

"So," she began, her tone suddenly light and cheerful; Damon scowled down at her, "we should probably talk about that."

"About what?"

"The attack, I have a few questions," Damon groaned, "For starters, how did you find me?"

"I was in the neighbourhood."

Bonnie highly doubted his answer, but she also doubted that she would get anymore out of him too soon and there were more pressing matters.

"And who was he?"

Damon quirked an eyebrow, "Who was who?"

"_The vampire who attacked me_."

He sighed dramatically, as if answering her questions was a giant burden to him, "I suspect he was just a nomad. Anyone working for Katherine – or anyone who would want to hurt you for that matter – wouldn't have been that sloppy. Only someone completely oblivious to the fact that you're a witch would have been so stupid."

Bonnie liked that. She was a witch: Fact.

"_Although_," Damon continued, dragging out the word, "when I got there it did look like he could have taken you-"

"Um no," Bonnie protested feebly, "...I was getting round to it."

"Of course you were-"

"Next question!" she chose to ignore him as Damon smiled over at her mockingly, "How did you ge-"

"I have a question! Do you dream about me often?"

Bonnie ignored him, "_How did you get in?_"

She had not had anymore... questionable dreams about the vampire and talking to him about it was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

"Haven't we been through this?"

"I invited you in, and stupidly, but the bolt on my door wasn't broken so how-" and then she realised; that day when he had come to her house to apologise, he had taken her key.

"Bingo!" taking in her expression, "Are we done with the questions yet?" Damon pouted childishly.

"Fine," Bonnie huffed, deciding to join Damon in making dinner – she didn't want to risk eating anything he'd made for her. She grabbed a knife from the rack (Why do vampires need so many knives?) intending to chop the tomatoes, before pointing it at him threateningly, "I want my keys back Damon."

His laughter ran through the hall.

**()**

Bonnie stared out of the dining room with a sigh. It was still raining, and the longer it rained the longer Elena would want to stay here, and the longer it would be until Bonnie got home (Elena had driven her here).

Bonnie, eye-balling the couple opposite her – and their beaming smiles – sighed again, not even noticing when the chair beside her was dragged back against the hardwood floor.

"Dinner is served," Damon placed something in the center of the table before sitting down next to her; a fact she was none too happy about.

For the most part of the evening, Bonnie joined in the conversation, even when Damon was talking, but it still came as a surprise to her when this happened...

"So Bonnie," Elena began excitedly, her cheeks flushed – the product of 'stimulating' conversation and one too many champagne chocolates, "how's the witch thing going?"

And even though Bonnie cringed at the thought of talking about this in the presence of two vampires, she decided to humour her.

"Well, actually-"

"Oh she's terrible," Damon cut in. Three heads turned to him in shock, "I mean _really_, really awful," he was smirking, Bonnie noticed, before he turned to her – her mouth gaping open in a mixture of shock and rage – and winked. The movement was so fast she thought she might have imagined it.

"Go to hell, Damon," she snapped. Bonnie was furious; how dare he insult her powers.

Damon leered at her, "Only in your dreams," and though – for the sake of Stefan and Elena – he made it sound like mockery, Bonnie caught the double meaning in his words. Her eyes flashed warningly.

_If you tell anyone..._

"What is with you two?"

In sync, Bonnie and Damon spun round to face her.

"What-"

"Whatever do you mean, _Elena_?"

She scowled at them, "Well one minute you seem actually civil towards each other and then the next you're at each other's throats," fidgeting uncomfortable when they simply stared at her, Elena added, "it's weird."

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing myself," Stefan put in, leaning over the dining room table, suddenly alert.

Silence ensued as the group continued to look at each other thoughtfully. Damon was the first to break it.

"Well the thing is, last night-"

"Errr, we are civil to each other," Bonnie cut in, "right Damon," she continued through gritted teeth, not bothering to add that the only reason she was ever civil to Damon was for Elena's benefit; even if that wasn't precisely true.

Damon smiled over at her, "Yeah, totally."

Luckily, Elena didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever."

If there was one thing Bonnie knew about her best friend for definite, it was that Elena did not like being kept in the dark.

For the rest of the evening, Bonnie stayed silent.

**()**

"_Bye Bonnie_," Damon's sing-song voice sounded from the kitchen through to the hallway. Bonnie grunted in acknowledgement and, muttering a quick "thank you" to Stefan for his hospitality, headed outside to Elena's car while her friend said her goodbyes.

The falling rain was a mere echo of the downpour from this morning – the slight drizzle gathered on Bonnie's eyelashes – but she ducked her head anyway as she ran to the car.

And then, finally, Elena was running towards her, Stefan watching after her, and unlocking the car door. Bonnie slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief. She closed the door and strapped herself in before turning to her best friend.

"Okay," Elena was staring at her expectantly, "spill."

Bonnie bit her lip. _Errrrm_...

_**A/N: I have decided that Bamon is officially bi-polar. They can switch from hating each other to tolerating each other so fast it makes my head spin. Which is why it won't take long until they're all in looove :D**_

_**Sooooo, I think this seems like a bit of a filler chapter but... meh. And I apologise for the lack of RAIN! There will be A LOT more in the next chapter I promise.**_

_**What did you think about all the interacting? I actually like Elena so I wanted her to have her two cents. And note that she will be supportive of Bamon in this fic!**_

_**Tell me whatcha think, your reviews from last chapter were amazing! Such a little thing makes me so happy. Special thanks to Lady Krystalyn and S. E Carrigan because what you said about Damon was EXACTLY what I was going for, so thanks :D**_

_**Christmas hols started today so I'll try and update more often.**_

Hope you liked! :D


	9. Saving Me

**I DISCLAIM!**

**A/N: THIS TOOK SO LONG! But it's _really long,_ so I hope that makes up for it. Also, in this chapter lets just assume that Damon's not as strong as he is, Bonnie's not as powerful as she is and that Elena is devious :D**

**Thanks to my sister and the film _27 Dresses_ for helping me with the idea :D**

()

Saving Me

"Pick up, Elena. Pick up!"

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Thank God," a sigh of relief, "I hydroplaned."

"Y- you what?"

"I hydroplaned!" Bonnie yelled. She could barely hear Elena over the sound of the heavy rain.

"Well, how? Where are you?" Elena said, panic evident in her words.

Bonnie shifted agitatedly, drawing her thin, damp coat around her tighter before she spoke.

"I was driving along this country road, on the way back from my Aunt's house," she explained quickly, "It's raining and I swerved off into a forest and there was a hill- and now I can't find my way out again!"

Bonnie inhaled deeply with the effort of having gone so long without breath, waiting for Elena to reply.

"_Okay_," her friend drew the word out thoughtfully before continuing her questioning, "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes!"

Luckily, Bonnie wasn't completely helpless in this situation and her abilities had meant that she could perform a simple spell which told her where she was.

"It's called the _Forest of Gould,_ about sixty miles out of _Mystic Falls_. Could you come pick me up?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I can't," what little hope Bonnie still had faded, "me and Jenna are out of town remember?"

"Oh, right."

Her words seemed to echo through the silence that followed. Bonnie blinked the rain droplets from her eyes. There was a long pause, the only sounds which could be heard the battering rain and their deep breathing, before-

"Elena!"

"Okay. Okay, I have an idea. Just give me _five_ minutes."

"But, what are you-"

The line went dead.

"Argh!" Bonnie huffed in frustration.

Twenty minutes later and still nothing had happened. Maybe Elena had forgotten about her.

It had been a week since dinner at the Salvatore's when Elena had asked the burning question – _what's going on?_ – and Bonnie, not being able to tell her the truth just yet – Elena was a worrier – had fobbed her friend off with some lie about Damon having walked in on her whilst she was changing; that's why they were acting weird.

"_Why are you blushing?" _Elena had asked.

"_I'm not!"_

Bonnie took her phone again – pacing back and forth on the wet, muddy, forest ground beneath her – and began dialling Caroline's number.

No answer.

She huffed again. Her soaked coat clung to her skin painfully and she was sure that the temperature of the forest was dropping by the second.

She dialled again.

Matt. No answer.

Jeremy. No answer.

Her Dad. Definitely no answer.

Giving up on that idea, Bonnie squatted down slightly to inspect the damage to her car. The back wheels were completely submerged in the mud. She had half a mind to call _Highway Rescue._

"Oh, yeah, we're not getting that out."

"Argh!"

Bonnie stumbled back a step on the wet ground, eyes connecting with the shocked, icy blue ones which stared back at her.

"What did I do?"

"Damon!" she shouted, outraged, "Do not sneak up on people!"

He stared back at her innocently, "Sorry."

Bonnie chose to accept his apology – not that she'd tell him that – yet she continued to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon's mouth opened a crack, as if surprised that she didn't already know the answer.

"Elena called me," his tone made it sound like the answer was so obvious Bonnie was surprised when he didn't yell "Durgh!" afterwards.

"Okay. _Why_ are you here?"

For a time he just stared at her – she could practically see the cogs turning in his mind – and Bonnie noticed how the heavy rain made his dark hair cling to his forehead. Rain ran down his pale face and he squinted his eyes to see her better, before answering with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm rescuing you," he answered casually, "I can't resist a damsel in distress."

Bonnie scowled, "Yes you can, you do it all the time-"

"Let's go!" he ignored her question, before charging off into the distance.

"Wait!" Bonnie yelled, stumbling up the sloped hill in an effort to catch up with him, "where are you going?"

Damon didn't stop.

"Um, _we_ are going to my car and then I'm driving you home."

Bonnie stopped dead, folding her arms stubbornly when Damon rolled his eyes at her. She was already in a bad mood; trust Damon to make things worse.

"What about _my_ car?" she pointed out.

Damon spared her abandoned car, wheels still caked in the mud, one last, fleeting glance before setting off again.

"Well it won't be much good to you now will it?" he called over his shoulder.

He had walked a few paces more when Damon realised that Bonnie _wasn't_ following him.

He turned around, eyes resting on her folded arms and furrowed brow, and rolled his eyes again.

"I'm not going anywhere with y-"

"Really?" he cut in, in disbelief, "We're doing this again?"

Bonnie stared at him questioningly.

"This pretending-we-hate-each-other thing," he finished bitingly.

A flicker of shock registered on Bonnie's face before she answered, "I don't pretend, it's completely genuine."

Damon's smile was almost pitying, "Okay then," he turned, setting off up the hill once more.

"I already told you, I'm not-"

"Stay here then," he was already disappearing into the darkness, the rain making it harder for Bonnie to see, "Night Bonnie!"

She had completely lost sight of him when she decided to follow. Bonnie hung her head to shield her eyes from the rain, before begrudgingly walking after him into the night.

()

They eventually found Damon's car after ten minutes of walking in the rain and Damon practically had to lift her into the damn thing it was so high up. Why he needed such a big car she didn't know.

She sighed in relief when the warmth hit her wet, exposed skin.

For most of the ride home they didn't say anything. Damon didn't try to strike up a conversation and Bonnie didn't encourage him to.

They had been driving for about twenty minutes along a quiet country road when Bonnie closed her eyes. They wouldn't be home for another hour at this speed, so Bonnie decided that she might as well get some sleep.

"Oh, crap!"

Bonnie jolted out of her seat at Damon's outburst, turning to face him in shock. His face was twisted into a frown, eyes set on the road ahead.

"What? What?" the words tumbled out of her mouth, "Why are we slowing down?"

"Argh!" Damon punched the steering wheel angrily, teeth bared in frustration.

_Like that'll help you._

For a moment Damon was silent, before her turned to face her, expression sheepish.

"The car," he spoke the words quietly, as if she would break were they too loud, "it's... out of gas."

"What?" Bonnie burst, suddenly wide awake, "you are kidding me!"

"Today is not your lucky day is it?" Bonnie turned to glare at him.

Feeling suddenly light headed, Bonnie opened the car door and climbed out, the still falling rain wet her near-dry hair. The street was deserted; a dark, flat plane with trees on either side.

Damon followed her, "Oh, like getting out of the car will help," he called from the other side, having to shout to be heard over the noise of the rain.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't know! Can't you just zap it with your witchy powers and make it work again?" he gestured towards the car.

"No, I can't!" Bonnie yelled indignantly, "a flat tyre? Sure. A busted engine even, but I cannot make gas appear out of nowhere!"

She took Damon's silence as a sign that he understood.

"I'm calling for help," she fished around in her pocket for her phone.

"Help from who?"

"_Highway Rescue_?" ("This isn't a highway.") "Or a tow truck!"

"Its eleven thirty at night," Damon began condescendingly, suddenly by her side, "I don't think they're open," he stare down at her as if she were a child.

"Well, we'll find out!"

Finally, Bonnie found her phone and she took it from her pocket, began dialling the number-

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" her face fell.

"Damon stared at her, confused, "What is it?"

"My phone is dead."

A long pause, before a raucous laugh escaped him; Bonnie glared at him again.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," his laughter died down to a quiet chuckle as he stared at her angry form, "it's just... you must have really pissed someone off to deserve all this bad luck," he flashed a disarming smile.

"Ugh!" was all Bonnie said.

Damon stared at her curiously when she walked towards him, began patting down his damp pockets.

"Errrrm, believe me when I say that I have no objections whatsoever to this but... what are you doing?"

"I am looking for your phone," she answered distractedly.

"Oh," he began, and if she'd been paying attention she would have noticed that he almost sounded disappointed, "I don't have it."

Abruptly she stopped her actions and looked up at him, before asking bitingly, "What do you mean, you don't have it?"

"I mean I left it at home, after Elena called me and told me that you were stranded in the middle of nowhere-"

"You idi- wait, you came all the way from _home_?" he nodded his confirmation, "then how did you get here so fast?"

"I'm a vampire," he said, as if that explained everything. Bonnie stared at him questioningly, "I drive fast... when I'm alone."

Bonnie scoffed at him before moving away, "how considerate of you."

He laughed cruelly, "Oh, of course. Don't thank me after I've travelled sixty miles to the middle of who knows where to find you," with vampire speed he was next to the car again and climbing inside, "how silly of me to think you would."

She chose to ignore the stab of guilt she felt.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie shouted through the open door on her side.

Damon looked down at her – he could only see her head and shoulders from this height – before answering acidly, "I am tired and am going to sleep. _You_ can do whatever you like."

She flinched at his tone, but did not back down, "If I wanted to sleep, I would have stayed with my own car!" she yelled up at him.

"Well, we could walk back if you like. Your car is... cosier," he lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

And just like that the tension was lifted. Bonnie always was stunned at Damon's ability to do that; to change a mood entirely with just a few simple words.

Damon was grinning wickedly and she turned away from him to hide her own smile.

Fatigue hit Bonnie then and, after deciding that she'd rather sleep in Damon's car than on the ground, she braced her palms on the leather seat in front of her and hoisted herself up.

She had already sat herself in a comfortable position – the rain made comforting noises as it battered against the windshield – and closed her eyes, ready for sleep, when Damon decided to speak.

"So, did you tell Elena yet?"

Bonnie sighed internally. The man was such a pusher.

"No, I haven't."

She had hoped that he would drop the subject then; she should have known better.

"You really should you know," Bonnie groaned, "Vampire attacks. It's the kind of thing ones best friend should know about don't you think?"

She turned in her seat to face him. He was reclined in his seat, staring at her expectantly.

"Damon," she began casually, "shut up and go to sleep."

"Hmmmm," when he said no more, Bonnie turned away from him, facing the window.

"Had anymore dreams about me?" his tone was suggestive.

"No, actually," she said loudly and it was the truth; she hadn't had any more dreams about him. Granted she hadn't seen him since the last one, but Bonnie was hoping that it had been the anxiety of the vampire attack which had triggered it and that she would never have to dream about him again. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

"Oh," Damon answered solemnly, "I guess that's a real shame for you?"

"Ye- No!" she corrected herself, "I meant no!"

Damon laughed quietly to himself, "Of course you did."

For a time they were quiet, Bonnie sulking to herself, revelling in her mistake, until a thought occurred to her.

"Damon," she began softly, looking over to where he lay.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Thank you for helping me."

There was a pause, before he answered her, his voice a whisper, "You're welcome."

And like that, silence reigned and they fell into an easy sleep.

()

The first thing Bonnie thought of when she woke up was Damon and she turned towards him, only to find that he was gone.

Bonnie checked the dashboard. _10:15am_.

She jolted upright, searching outside for any sign of him – the rain had stopped she noticed - and there he was. Across the street, peering into the window of a parked car and smiling charmingly at a thirty-something woman as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

_Ugh_.

Bonnie watched as she handed him her phone, as Damon made a call _and_ as Damon kissed her on her cheek before she drove away.

She scowled at him as he got back inside the car.

"_What_ was _that_?" she asked in disgust.

Damon rolled his eyes at her expression, "I was being tactful Bonnie. You should try it."

"If it means kissing random strangers I think I'll pass."

Damon chuckled, but dropped the subject.

"I called a tow truck; they'll be here in half an hour."

"Good," she answered tiredly.

He looked at her critically, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," was all she said, somewhat confused by why he was asking the question.

"Good. I'm glad."

Half an hour later and Damon's car was being strapped to the back of a tow truck with Bonnie still inside. She didn't say anything when Damon joined her again, she merely smiled.

For the rest of the day Bonnie was in a good mood, so much so that she didn't even object when Damon lied to the truck driver about how his and his "wife's" car had broken down on the way back from his brother-in-law's birthday party. She even accepted it when Damon offered to pay the costs.

And an hour later, when they were outside her house and bidding their farewells, Bonnie thanked him once again for his help.

"Don't mention it," he said and then he was gone.

She retreated inside, suddenly feeling so tired that as soon as she'd climbed up the stairs to her room and her head had hit pillow she fell asleep and slept until 6:00pm that night.

Bonnie remembered everything detail of her dream after she'd woken. She dreamt that she was a princess, trapped in a castle, guarded by a dragon – how cliché. And then Damon rode up on his white horse to slay the dragon and save her life. She groaned into her pillow at the memory.

Getting up, she went over to the window, intending to stare out at the dark night and what she saw made her laugh out loud. There, perfectly parked in her driveway was her car.

_Damon_.

Bonnie closed the blinds and headed downstairs then. She had to call Elena... and thank her.

()

**A/N: Phew! Sorry this took so long, I have been _trying_ to revise for my exams in January and then I got all caught up in the Christmas spirit :D**

**Okay, well I feel like we're progressing, like I said they're bi-polar. YEY! And note that Bonnie will be telling Elena about the attack soon, I just wanted to drag it out a bit more.**

**What did you all think? Good? Bad? Do you like long chapters? Did I miss anything?**

**Question time: Did you have a good Christmas? (If you celebrate it) and what are you doing for New Years?**

**I'm doing... nothing, sadly :(**

**Anyway, I hope you did like it. Next Chapter: Damon's POV :D Until then...**


End file.
